Let's Get Back to Bed – Boy!
Let's Get Back to Bed-Boy! is the lead single from Sarah Connor's debut album "Green Eyed Soul." The song features American singer TQ. The single was released on May 7, 2001 in German-speaking Europe. The song was written & produced by Rob Tyger & Kay Denar. Song Composition The song is a midtempo contemporary R&B track built around a mandoline sample and scratching hip hop beats over which Sarah (as the female protagonist) adopts sensual vocals and expresses her desire to make love with her man, inviting him to her bed. Chart Performance "Let's Get Back to Bed-Boy" peaked at number two in her native Germany. It also peaked at number five in Austria, number thirty-one in Belgium, number eighteen in Norway, number nine in Switzerland, number fifty in France and number sixteen in the United Kingdom. Accolades The song was nominated at the 2002 ECHO Awards for "Best National Single- Rock\Pop." Certifications "Let's Get Back to Bed-Boy" was certified Gold in Germany & Austria. Lyrics :Word up! :It's your boy TQ still keepin' it gangsta round the world with my girl Sarah :Brand new diva (westside) :Put your hands together :We're comin'on a whole new level :Let's get back to bed - boy (yeah) :Let's get back to bed - boy (give it up) :Now the time has coming that I'm telling :It's definitely you that I'm wanting :Boom, boom, boom I hear you knocking :Every time you leave I start crying (don't cry) :Kiss me on the left, kiss me on the right :With your uh uh, boy, you make me happy all night :Boom, boom, boom my heart's going :All I wanna do is stay in bed with you :Hey yeah, get down :Cause all you're gonna give you'll get back from me :(You get back to me) :Hey yeah, get down :(We had planned baby, let's get back into bed, baby) :(Chorus) :Monday until Sunday, we take for the foreplay :Let's get back to bed - boy (come on) :Let's get back to bed - boy :April 'til November I will kiss you tender :Let's get back to bed - boy (come on) :Let's get back to bed - boy :Morning until evening, you should not be leaving :Let's get back to bed, right now :(Yeah, ha ha that's right) :Now you understand how I'm feeling (yeah) :It's definitely love that I'm needing (that's right) :Boom, boom, boom my heart's beating :We better stay in bed (look here) :I know what you can do :(TQ) :You say you wanna go to bed baby (you shut your mouth) :Well, I'd happily oblige :We'd go for a ride, but now I'm back inside :Droptop Benz with hot boys on the side (that's right) :Pull up to the dough we drove for you and I :Miss Sarah, I wanna wear you like a Gucci sweater :To get you all alone in a thong I'd do whatever :Get me a bottle of Dom, I do it better :Wake up in the morning, baby, stuck together you and I :Hey yeah, get down (get down) :Cause all you're gonna give you'll get back from me :(You're getting back from me) :Hey yeah, get down :(No more plans baby, let's get back into bed, baby) :(Chorus) :Monday until Sunday, we take for the fourplay :Let's get back to bed - boy (come on) :Let's get back to bed - boy :April 'til November, I will kiss you tender :Let's get back to bed - boy (come on) :Let's get back to bed - boy (yeah) :Morning until evening, you should not be leaving :Let's get back to bed - boy (come on) :Let's get back to bed - boy :I'm not your sister, you're not my brother :There are so many things that we should discover :(You're damn right) :So let's get it on, get it on with each other :(Yeah, come on, give it to me, baby) :Na na na na.... :(Chorus) :Yeah, that's right :Brand new diva, Sarah and your boy TQ :West coast for life Category:Songs Category:Singles